


I'm up to the challenge

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Un apuesto caballero de noble cuna llega a palacio y se fija en Ninon
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque, Ninon de Larroque/OC
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 1





	I'm up to the challenge

Athos agradeció que el capitán Treville estuviera allí en aquel momento, pues de haberse encontrado a solas con sus amigos estos no habrían desaprovechado la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo por haberse acercado a conversar con la condesa de Larroque. Por suerte nadie comentó nada al respecto.  
Estando ya cerca de la salida, vieron aparecer por el camino a un jinete que se acercaba a palacio. Vestía una capa de viaje rematada en dorado y sombrero emplumado a juego, ambos de color azul. Su montura, una yegua berberisca de capa y crines negras, le llevó por delante de ellos sin detenerse y cruzó la puerta, trotando hasta un lateral de la escalinata de acceso al palacio tras rodear la fuente central. A Athos se le antojó un personaje algo pomposo, incluso para los estándares de los nobles que frecuentaban el Louvre, por su atuendo y su forma de montar.  
Los mosqueteros regresaron veloces a la ciudad con sus caballos, sin volver a pensar en el elegante caballero con el que acababan de cruzarse y sin ser conscientes de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron en el palacio a raíz de su llegada.  
Cuando descabalgó, el jinete entregó el animal a un sirviente para que la abrevaran y cuidaran; pese a las horas de viaje, ni el cansancio ni el polvo del camino habían deslustrado en lo más mínimo su porte o su atuendo, por lo que apenas se sacudió la capa y se enderezó el sombrero. Al hacerlo, reveló un rostro amable, con barba y bigotes castaños bien cuidados, al igual que su cabello, y una mirada cargada de fuerza e inteligencia.  
En aquel jardín del Louvre no había demasiada gente, observó. Tan solo el sirviente que se había apresurado a encargarse de su yegua, y dos o tres grupos de damas y caballeros de la corte que paseaban o conversaban bajo el sol de media tarde. Entre ellos, se fijó en tres damas muy elegantemente vestidas que distaban unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba él.  
En concreto, la mirada de ojos claros de una de ellas, de hermosa melena rubia rizada y un colgante con forma de ave pendiendo del escote, llamó poderosamente su atención.  
\- Mi señor duque de Enghien – una voz fría le sacó de su ensimismamiento al contemplar a la joven - No os esperábamos hasta mañana.  
\- No os apuréis, Rochefort. La comitiva llegará al medio día según lo previsto, pero yo necesitada galopar y me he adelantado al grupo -. Estaba claro que a Rochefort no le hacía nada de gracia la presencia de aquel hombre.  
\- Su majestad no…  
\- No quisiera molestar a su majestad mi primo por mi exceso de puntualidad. Si tiene a bien recibirme esta noche le acompañaré encantado; si no, aguardaré en mis habitaciones y le veré mañana como estaba planeado.  
\- Vuestras habitaciones no están listas, señor – casi parecía disfrutar haciendo ver a aquel hombre de lo inadecuado de su comportamiento – Como decía, os esperábamos mañana.  
-Estoy seguro de que podréis arreglarlo todo a mi satisfacción, Rochefort. Según dicen, ahora sois quien más influencia tiene por la corte, ¿no es así?  
\- Así es, el conde de Rochefort es el más leal de los súbditos del rey. Estoy convencida de que ordenará que se prepare vuestro alojamiento con premura y diligencia.  
Era la reina quien había hablado, mientras se aproximaba a los dos hombres, que inmediatamente se reverenciaron ante la recién llegada.  
\- Majestad, vuestra presencia deslumbra a quien tiene el honor de contemplarla. – le dijo mientras se incorporaba, sombrero en mano, y tomaba su mano para besarla.  
\- Querido primo, tan galante como siempre. Celebro poder teneros al fin en la corte, hacía demasiado que no nos visitabais. Estoy deseando poder presentaros al delfín, vuestro sobrino. Rochefort, - añadió dirigiéndose al otro hombre -, os ruego que os aseguréis de que al conde se le preparen las habitaciones que corresponde al hijo de un príncipe de sangre de Francia. – el aludido hizo una nueva reverencia, aceptando la orden y tragándose su desgana. – Acompañadme, Henri – ella se cogió de su brazo, y se dirigieron hacia la escalera de acceso al palacio.  
\- Con gusto, mi señora. Pero os ruego, decidme, ¿quién es esa hermosa criatura de cabellos rubios y rostro de ángel? – Ana giró la cabeza discretamente para ver a quién se refería – La dama con el colgante en forma de pájaro.  
\- Es la condesa Ninon de Larroque, una de mis damas de confianza. Apuntáis muy alto, primo, no es una mujer que se deje conquistar fácilmente. Tiene unas ideas realmente particulares – le respondió ella, mientras se adentraban en el palacio.  
\- _Creo que estaré a la altura del reto_

**Author's Note:**

> El duque de Enghien de este fic está basado en el personaje real del príncipe Luis II de Borbón-Condé, pero le he cambiado el nombre por el de su padre, Henri, para no crear confusión con Luis el rey (que también es Luis de Borbón). Además, me he tomado la licencia de hacerle un poco mayor respecto al personaje histórico, para que sea adulto a la vez que el rey y ya haya tenido éxitos militares en este punto de la narración (históricamente, aunque empezó a batallar muy joven, esto fue durante la regencia de Ana de Austria). Espero que no os importe la licencia poética, lo he hecho por el #drama xDDD


End file.
